The Dawn of a New Day
by DianneRose2016
Summary: It's been 147 days since the night that Dawn died. Since she jumped off the tower to save the world. 147 days since Spike jumped after Dawn with the promise to bring her back. Buffy is miserable and just barely hanging on. She had long given up hope that Spike would be able to save her sister. When suddenly Dawn is walking through the door and in desperate need of her help...


This is another challenge response by flootzavut that I thought I'd try it out. Not sure how long it will be, but thought it might be cool to do something a little different with Spike.

 _ **For some reason, I was pondering today how things would've turned out had Dawn jumped before Buffy had a chance to stop her. It was Dawn who understood first that her blood must close the portal/that there wasn't another way, and although she didn't immediately take a running leap, she was evidently ready and willing to do so to save the world.**_

 _ **Buffy said to Giles that she would be done with slaying if Dawn died, but we've seen how hard it is for Buffy to leave**_ _ **slaying**_ _ **behind despite her best efforts. Would it have been different if Dawn had died not as a sacrifice "for the greater good" or killed by a**_ _ **hellbeast, but of her own volition? What if Buffy hadn't had the chance to stop her? Or what if she had the chance but had failed to do so?**_

 _ **It's your choice exactly how it plays out. Spuffy goodness always welcome, and I love Dawn, so if you wanted to bring her back or have flashbacks to a time when she's alive, more power to ya. (After all, she is a mystical object as well as a teenaged girl, and she will have died in an unnatural way, so it's not cut and dried.)**_

 _ **As far as possible, keep to canon surrounding the events on the tower; after all, Dawn was tied up until Buffy arrived. Ideally, up to the end of The Gift, things should play out (or be assumed to have played out) as in canon, and Dawn's action should be what changes things. You can play with the final actions on the tower, for**_ _ **instance**_ _ **Dawn could jump without telling Buffy what she had planned, or they could have the conversation as in canon, with the possibility arising that Buffy's blood might also do the job.**_

 _ **All that needs to happen is that Dawn chooses to jump, and Buffy fails to stop her either through misunderstanding or indecision or just being too slow to take the leap**_ _ **herself,**_ _ **or for some other reason you have dreamed up. Ideally, changes should flow organically from Dawn's decision and Buffy's failure to stop her.**_

 _ **Given Dawn is going to die, there's obviously a lot of room for Buffy to be depressed and for that to have similar impacts on S6, so you can include canon S6 stuff if you want but you don't have to.**_

 _ **Dawn (at least a cameo) and Buffy are obviously must-haves for this challenge, and this is a Spuffy site so clearly Spike needs to put in an appearance, but besides that? Include whomever you like!**_

Story Warnings: Violence, flashbacks in torture, sexual situations and swearing

Story Summary: 147 days since the night that Dawn had died. Since she had jumped off the tower to save the world. 147 days since Spike jumped after Dawn with the promise to bring her back. Buffy is miserable and just barely hanging on. She had long given up hope that Spike would be able to save her sister. Her friends don't know what to do with her and Buffy is close to ending it all. When all of a sudden Dawn is walking through the door and in desperate need of her help. Where has Dawn been this whole time? How did Spike manage to get them both out of a Hell dimension? And what has Spike and her been through to make them so close and protective of each other? One thing is for certain Buffy's life will never be the same again.

Chapter 1

 **147 Days after Dawn's Death**

Buffy stood there in Restfield Cemetery standing in front of two graves. The one belonged to Dawn Summers, beloved sister and saviour. The other belong to William "Spike" Summers, beloved friend and protector. The others were not happy that Buffy had said they should have one for Spike. They didn't want anything to do with him or even acknowledge what he had done for Dawn and her. Buffy couldn't believe it had been almost five months since she lost her sister and Spike, a man that had wormed his way into her heart, and she didn't even know it until it was too late. Spike had loved her so deeply he was willing to not only die, but go to Hell to protect her sister. All because he loved them. Buffy had never known a love like that. Sure she knew her mom would have done the same, but that was a different type of love. She knew without a doubt that Riley or Angel wouldn't have done it. Spike's love for her and for Dawn was so deep and strong that he put them and their needs first above his own life.

After that night Buffy could no longer believe that Spike was incapable of loving someone. She could no longer believe that what he felt was what he thought was love, instead it was just this weird obsession with what he couldn't have. Spike truly, deeply did love her and she had tossed him aside like he was nothing. Had refused to see the man that he had become, the man that he was at his core all because of what Giles and her friends had said, because of what had been taught to her. Maybe if she hadn't ignored what was right in front of her they could have been a united front and had defeated Glory before it had gotten that far. Maybe she would have listened when he said that they should grab Dawn while they knew where she was and just play keep away until it was too late. Instead she had listened to Giles, the man that had told her she should kill Dawn to prevent all of this.

Buffy had told Giles that if Dawn had died she would be done with being a Slayer. Buffy wanted to stand by that, but at the end of the day she couldn't let innocent people continue to die because she refused to do something about it. During the past five months though it had not been easy. Buffy was depressed, that was very clear to everyone that saw her. She was barely eating, she had lost a good twenty-five pounds in the past five months, she didn't have much room to loose any, but she couldn't bring herself to eat. She was constantly sick with worry and what could be happening to either Dawn or Spike. She had no idea where they were or what was happening to them. Buffy spent her days with a knot of guilt and worry in her stomach. When she did eat she could barely keep it down. Her nights were filled with nightmares of possibilities of what could be happening to either one of them. Of seeing it over and over again that night playing in her mind. Buffy had wished she had done a hundred things different that night. Maybe they would have lived. Buffy still couldn't get that night out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

 _Flashback_

 _Buffy pushed herself to run as fast as she could up the endless stairs to reach Dawn. She had known that Spike was up there, but she saw as he was thrown off the tower by some demon. The person looked human, but Buffy knew chip or no chip, Spike didn't lose to a human. The person up there with her sister had to be a demon. Just like she was Dawn's last chance. Spike wasn't going to be able to get up these stairs again, not after a fall like that. Buffy was almost there when the demon came down. Buffy didn't even think, she shoved him off the tower and continued to run up the stairs. Buffy couldn't believe her eyes when she reached the top finally. Dawn was there, no longer tied up and a knife beside her. Buffy figured that Dawn had cut herself loose, but what caught Buffy's attention were the two cuts on each side of Dawn and the portal opening up. Soon it would be completely open for all demons to come through and create Hell on Earth._

" _Dawn!"_

" _Buffy, I'm so sorry. I tried, Spike he tried but he fell. I have to go. I have to close it." Dawn said as she turned, but was stopped when Buffy grabbed her wrist._

" _No. I'm not letting you jump. You'll die."_

" _If I don't the world will end. It has to be my blood to make it close. It's the only way."_

" _No, it's not. There is always another way. We can find a different way to close it. Willow might be able to do some kind of spell. This is not the answer." Buffy said stubbornly, refusing to let Dawn go._

" _Buffy listen to me, it's too late." Dawn said in a gentle voice. She knew this would be hard on Buffy, but Dawn couldn't let hundreds of innocent people be killed because of her._

" _It's not too late. We will figure it out. We just need to get down and Giles will know what to do. We can figure this out."_

" _I'm sorry. I love you." And with that Dawn used all of her strength to push Buffy back, forcing Buffy's hand to let her go. Dawn ran and jumped into the portal._

" _No!" Buffy screamed and was about to run to grab Dawn from the portal herself when strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back._

 _Buffy turned around to see a very bloody Spike holding her._

" _Let me go. I have to save her. I gave to get her out." Buffy said with panic in her voice._

" _You'll die. Listen to me, there isn't much time." Spike started as he removed his duster and placed it around Buffy's shoulders as he continued to speak. "You have to live. A light like you needs to be in this world. Keeping it safe. You need to live. It'll be hard and you'll want to give up, but you can't. You have to keep going Luv. I promise you I will bring her back to you. You just have to hold on long enough for me to do that. I won't let anything to happen to her. So you hold on. I give you my word I will bring her back."_

" _What."_

 _Buffy didn't get to finish that thought or sentence, because the next thing she knew Spike's lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet and it didn't last for more than a few seconds before Spike was pulling back. Buffy didn't even realize that Spike had moved them so that she was by the stairs and he was by the end of the tower._

" _I love you. Live." And with that Spike moved faster than Buffy could even register and was off the tower and into the portal. Buffy ran to the edge just in time to see Spike grabbing a hold of Dawn and then the portal was gone taking them both with it._

 _Buffy's legs had given out on her as she let out a cry at seeing her sister disappearing right in front of her. She was oblivious to the tower shaking all around her. All she could do was cry and scream at the pain going through her. When she did feel something else it was Xander's arms around her dragging her up and off the tower. She couldn't even hear the words that he was saying. She was just being pulled down the stairs and off from the collapsing tower to safety._

 _End of Flashback_

After that night things between Buffy and the others had gone downhill. They were upset over the loss of Dawn, but they weren't heartbroken like Buffy. Giles had simply reminded her that Dawn wasn't truly her sister, but someone that was made of energy by monks. Like her factory made memories didn't make her feel something for the girl she knew to be her sister. Like watching her die in the arms of the only man that may have ever truly loved her was nothing. Anya was just glad that it was over and her and Xander could get married. Xander was trying his best to be there for her, but he was too busy being happy that Spike was finally out of their lives. Something they had fought over, because Buffy refused to remove Spike's duster. She wore it every time she went out, something that angered and annoyed Xander very much. He thought she was treating Spike like some type of hero or martyr for what he had done. When in Xander's opinion it was the least he could do and the least he deserved. Willow had tried to be sympathetic, but after the first two months her sympathy had run out. Buffy had tried to get Willow to do some kind of spell to get them back, but she had refused. Said that there was no body so she couldn't bring them back and she absolutely refused to open a portal so Buffy could go and get them out of whatever Hell dimension they were in. Tara had been the only friend that Buffy had really now. She had been the only one to sit with her at night when she couldn't sleep. Had been the one to make her tea to try and soothe her upset stomach. She had been the only one to tell her that she could take all the time she needed to grieve for her loss. Tara never pressured her to get over it or to stop wearing Spike's coat.

After a month Buffy had gone to Spike's crypt and removed any personal items he had in it. That very night she sat on her bed and went through it all and learned everything she could about the man that had loved her enough to go to Hell for her. She had learned that he had gone to University when he was human. That he was from a very wealthy family. She had seen the ticket stubs that he had kept for every concert, movie, and play he had ever gone to. Old records and CDs from his favorite bands. He had some more rings and a few gold chains. Buffy would often wear one of the gold chains around her neck instead of the cross that Angel had given her. What surprised Buffy were all the books. He had over a hundred books all very old and first editions. Some were even poetry books. And that was shocking all in itself. The poetry that not only Spike read, but he wrote. Buffy found a few notebooks filled with his eloquent handwriting of poems that he had written over the century. Buffy still at night would read them and each time she did she felt closer to him than ever. It was her own Hell. She had fallen in love with a man trapped in some Hell dimension with her sister. He was no longer here for her. In his death, Buffy had learned all about him and the man that he was. The man she never gave him the chance to be around her. The man she refused to see him as. And now she had fallen in love with a dead man. He would never know how she felt about him or what he meant to her. It's why she wore his duster everywhere she went. It made her feel close to him like he was still there in the shadows watching her back should she ever need it. The constant presence of him while she patrolled. That added backup just in case she was ambushed by too many vamps or demons. A silent partner. He was gone now and all she had left were the memories and his duster.

 _Buffy had stayed in the house, even though the others had all advised her to leave. That it was too big of a house for her to be living in on her own. That she needed to sell it and live in an apartment. Something more manageable with the bills and what little life insurance she had left after paying off the debt from her mother's hospital bills. Buffy had refused though. She had left everything exactly the way it was in Dawn's room. She refused to pack up her things. She knew that her sister was gone, but she wasn't going to leave and abandon her just in case. What if something did happen and Dawn did come back? How could Buffy not be here for her? How could her home still not be there? Buffy couldn't bring herself to do it and when the others had taken it on themselves to pack up Dawn's room while Buffy was at work. She had lost it. She screamed at them all to get out and stay the hell out of her life if they couldn't support her decisions. It had taken Buffy all night to put the room back exactly how it was and another three weeks before she even dared to speak to the others. This was Dawn's home and Buffy would be there until she died or Dawn came back. After a month though, Buffy had no choice, but to find work to pay the bills. Now she was working during the afternoon shift until well past dark at a restaurant as a waitress. After work she would do her quick patrol if she felt like it, most nights she didn't, and then go home to sit and wait as long as she could before falling asleep. Most nights she would fall asleep on the couch waiting to see if Dawn would walk through the door. Buffy knew her mind wasn't well, that this wasn't healthy, but she refused to give up. Spike had promised her. He always kept his promises so she would keep her silent one to keep living and to hold on until he got Dawn out. If there was anyone that could do it, it would be Spike._

The only problem is, now it had been almost five months and no Dawn or Spike. It was getting harder to hold on. Harder to want to be here. Every day or night Buffy would come to their graves and sit there with them. She would talk and tell them about her day or what had happened at work. Each day was painful to her and each day she suffered through it because she knew they would want her too. She would put flowers on their graves and make sure they were kept clean and neat. It was all she could do for them right now, but it was better than nothing. It was getting late and Buffy knew she had to start heading back. She hated leaving them, but she also knew she had no choice. It was nearing two in the morning and she had been stuck with a morning shift at her work. It was rare when it happened, but she also got better tips from the breakfast crowd. With a kiss to each gravestone, Buffy headed back to the house to spend her night tossing and turning in her bed. _  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was just after three in the morning when a bright light hit the site of the fallen tower. Where Dawn and Spike had fallen into the portal and transported to an unknown Hell. The light only shined for a moment before it disappeared. Darkness was the first thing that came to Dawn when she opened her eyes. After that everything seemed to happen so quickly. She felt her breath gasping within her as she took deep and slow breaths in to try and calm her breathing down. She could feel the heavy dress she had to wear for all this time against her along with an arm wrapped protectively around her. Dawn turned her head slightly to see Spike right beside her. She could also see the heavy metal rubble on top of them. Dawn knew that was where the weight on her chest was coming from.

"Spike." Dawn's voice was hoarse from not being used very much. She coughed and that seemed to jerk Spike awake slightly.

Dawn knew that Spike was far worse off than she was. He was very weak from the torture he had endured for all of these years to protect her. He was covered in blood, ash and scars. His body had never scared before unless hit with a holly blade, as the scar on his eyebrow. The Hell they were in used all blessed objects on Spike, making his body a mess of scars, some small and some long. There were long scars all across his back from being repeatedly whipped. His body was a mess of pain every single moment of the day and yet he had pushed through it to protect Dawn and get them through the different gates of Hell to reach the Earth's surface once again. It had taken them a lot longer where they were compared to here and Dawn knew he was feeling it far more than she was. The problem now was getting out from this rubble.

"Spike. We're trapped." Dawn tried with a weakened voice. She was exhausted, but she knew she couldn't quit or they would die all over again. She wasn't about to send Spike back to Hell, especially without her.

Spike opened his right eye, as his left was swollen. Using his hands he lifted the rumble that was keeping Dawn pinned up enough that she could get out. That was all the strength he had in him as his right hand and arm were shattered. Dawn crawled out and turned to see that Spike was out cold once again. She didn't want to leave him here, but he had more rubble on him and she had no way of getting it off from him. She wasn't strong enough and Spike wasn't strong enough to stay awake. He was too weak from not having any blood for this long. She needed help. Dawn stood on shaky legs as she spoke even though she knew Spike wouldn't be able to hear her.

"I'll get help. I'll be right back. Please don't leave me."

Dawn took off as fast as she could. Her body was exhausted from their travels through the gates. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but if she did that then Spike would die and she couldn't let that happen. Dawn headed for the one place that she was hoping help would be. She needed Buffy. Buffy would be strong enough to get Spike out and get him back to the house. She just had to make it there. Dawn was exhausted, but with each step she felt her body adjusting to being back here. She wasn't as shaky, but the panic spreading through her body was increasing. Endless questions ran through her head. What if Buffy wasn't there? What if Buffy didn't want anything to do with her or Spike? How would she help Spike if she couldn't get him out? What if Buffy was gone? Dawn was panicking and she didn't know how to make it stop. All she could do was push through and get to the house and just hope for the best.

Once at the house Dawn tried to open the door only to find it locked. She quickly went over to their little key hiddy hole and grabbed the spare key. Thankful for the first time that her sister had a spastic brain and had always been forgetting her key. Dawn unlocked the door and went in. She was instantly relieved to see that the house was still in fact her home. For the first time in she didn't know how long, Dawn felt like she could breathe. Dawn looked at the stairs and knew if she went up she probably would never make it back down.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled, but it resulted in her coughing.

Buffy who had been upstairs just laying in her bed looking at the ceiling had thought she imagined her sister's voice calling out to her. It wasn't until she heard the coughing did she jump out of bed and run down the hallway. She instantly stopped at the top of the stairs at the sight of her sister. She was coughing up a lung it sounded like, but she was there. Still in that damn dress that Glory had put her in. She was here and she looked okay. A little covered in ash, but she didn't look hurt at all. Buffy was down the stairs before Dawn could even blink taking her into her arms and holding onto her. Buffy didn't want to ever let her go. She was afraid that if she had closed her eyes she would open them to find Dawn not truly here. That this had all been one of the many dreams she had of her sister coming back to her. Dawn held onto Buffy as her body shook with relief and the feel of finally being back home. She only allowed herself a moment of it though before speaking.

"Buffy, I need your help. Please it's Spike. It's bad, it's really bad. I tried to get him out, but he's stuck. He got the rubble off me, but he's stuck I can't lift it." Dawn said with a few tears going down her cheeks and panic in her voice.

Buffy pulled back and wiped Dawn's cheeks as she spoke gently to her. As if she was afraid that if she spoke too loudly Dawn would either disappear or break right in front of her. "It's okay. Tell me where he is and I'll help him. It's okay."

"He's back where the tower was. There was rubble on us, he got me out, but he passed out. He's really hurt and weak right now. He's in a lot of pain. He wouldn't let them hurt me. He protected me Buffy. He wouldn't let them find me, but they tortured him. It was really bad." Dawn rambled on as she was crying.

"It's okay. I'm going to get him and bring him here. We'll get through this together. All three of us. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. Do you think you can stay here alone or do you want to come with me?" Buffy asked calmly.

"I don't want to be here, but I'm so tired Buffy. I don't think I can make it there and back. You should go and get him before someone hurts him."

"I'll call Tara and she can come over and stay with you while I'm gone."

"Ok."

"Do you want to sit in the living room or do you want me to help you go up the stairs so you can change and get cleaned up?"

"I should get cleaned up. It's been a really long time. If you could help me up the stairs I'll be fine on my own until Tara gets here."

Buffy gave a nod and put an arm around Dawn's waist and helped her to get up the stairs and into the bathroom. Buffy got Dawn to sit on the side of the tub and went into her room and grabbed her some pajamas to change into. Once Dawn was set in the bathroom Buffy closed the door and headed back downstairs. She called Tara and hoped that she would come over. Tara was really the only friend she had right now and if Spike was seriously injured she might be able to do a healing spell to help him. After four rings a very tired Willow answered.

"Mm hello?"

"Willow, I need Tara."

"Buffy? What time is it?" Willow asked confused.

"I need Tara put her on, now." Buffy said urgently. She didn't want to leave Spike out there any longer than she had to. There was no telling what could happen to him.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Willow asked picking up on Buffy's urgency.

"Put her on." Buffy said refusing to give Willow any information.

Buffy could hear some shuffling before Tara gentle and calm voice got on the line. This wouldn't have been the first time that Buffy had called to speak to Tara in the middle of the night after a really bad nightmare.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come over. Don't tell Willow anything. I don't know what is going on, but Dawn and Spike are back."

"Buffy" Tara started, but Buffy cut her off. She already knew what she was going to say. Buffy ran up the stairs as she spoke.

"It's true. Dawn is here with me in the bathroom right now. Spike is trapped under the rubble from the tower. I have to go and get him. I need you to come and stay with her." Buffy said as she passed the phone to Dawn. "I'll be back soon." Buffy said before heading out.

"Buffy, what are you talking about?" Tara asked still very confused.

"Hi Tara." Dawn said softly, as she heard the front door closed.

"Oh my God. Sweetie, are you okay?" Tara asked completely in shock at the sound of Dawn's voice on the other end. She got out of bed and immediately started to get dressed.

"Baby, what's going on?" Willow asked now very alert.

"No, I'm not. Buffy had to leave to get Spike." Dawn said with tears going down her cheeks again.

"I'm coming right now. I'll be there in ten minutes Sweetie." Tara turned to Willow. "Buffy needs me I'll call you later. I can't talk about it right now. I love you." Tara said, as she placed a kiss to Willow's lips and headed out of the room after quickly grabbing a few magic supplies in case they needed them. Tara thankfully was on her cell phone and could use it while she hailed a cab and continue talking to Dawn.

"He's really hurt. He protected me."

"He's going to be okay Sweetie. I have some magic supplies with me, I can make a healing spell that will help him. Are you hurt anywhere?" Tara asked, as she got into the cab and gave Buffy's address to the driver.

"No he made sure I was kept safe. He was tortured for me, for years Tara. And I just left him there under that rubble. I couldn't get him out."

"Sweetie, you did the right thing. You went home to Buffy and got her to help you. She'll get him and we'll make sure he's okay. You did the right thing. I'm very proud of you." Tara kept her voice calm and gentle. She knew that Dawn was traumatized, kept safe or not, she had obviously gone through something horrible with Spike.

"I just want him safe."

"He will be. I'm almost there, hold on Sweetie."

Tara continued to talk to Dawn the rest of the ride over. She mostly listened to Dawn cry and tell her that it would be okay. Tara didn't know what had happened or where Dawn and Spike had been. She knew they had been in some version of a Hell dimension, but what had happened there Tara could only imagine. When she finally arrived at the house she paid the driver and quickly ran up the front steps and into the house. Tara had ended the call and ran up the stairs to see Dawn still in the bathroom sitting on the side of the tub. She was covered in what looked like ash still in that horrible dress that she was wearing on that night. Tara instantly wrapped her arms around Dawn and pulled her into a hug. She continued to hold her and rub her hand in soothing circles on Dawn's back trying to give her as much comfort as she could. Buffy had Spike to handle and Tara would be taking care of Dawn, it was the least she could do. _  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Buffy ran at full speed to the sight of the tower. The place was nothing more than rubble that the city was slowly working on removing. The problem was most people didn't like being in the area of town even during the day. Buffy couldn't believe this was happening. Dawn and Spike were back. They were alive again and both of them would need a lot of love and care to be back to who they used to be before all of this. Buffy didn't know how Spike would handle what had happened to him. When Angel came back he was feral and had needed to be chained up until his mind caught up with him. Buffy didn't want to have to do that to Spike, but she would if she had no other choice. All that mattered right now was getting to him before some other demon or vampire did. Buffy arrived at the pile within ten minutes of leaving her house. She didn't know exactly where Spike was so she called out hoping he would hear her.

"Spike!"

Sadly she didn't get a response. Buffy started to look around the rubble. She knew that Dawn had gotten out so Spike might not be that deep in the pile. Buffy felt relief when she did find Spike off to the left hand side of the pile. She could see him and she instantly had tears in her eyes. He had a single piece of metal beam across his chest. It wouldn't have been much for him to lift had he been conscious to do it. His face was covered in bruising and ash. His left eye was swollen shut and his right eye was black as the night. Buffy could see more bruising on his arms that she could see from the rubble. He was seriously injured Buffy had no doubt about that. There was no telling just how injured he was internally, but Buffy didn't care right now. He was back with her and she could get him healed up. All he needed was blood and rest and then he would be okay. Buffy removed the rubble that was trapping Spike and grabbed him by his left arm and put it over her shoulder. She was thankful for her Slayer strength and started to head back to the house.

Buffy was worried that Spike didn't even stir the whole way. She knew he was injured, but she had hoped that the movement would stir him awake. By the time Buffy arrived back at her house she was extremely worried. Not only did she have an unconscious Master Vampire on her hands. She also had a newly resurrected sister to try and deal with as well. Not that Buffy was complaining. She had dreamt of this moment, but she never expected it to be like this. She didn't think they would be injured. She had just dreamt that one day they would be in her kitchen cooking breakfast. Perfectly alive and healthy. She didn't ever think they would appear like this. Buffy had endless questions going through her mind, but what she needed to do was focus on making sure both Spike and Dawn were okay. Buffy walked into the house and didn't even hesitate to bring Spike upstairs to her bedroom. She put him down on her bed as she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Tara and Dawn who was in her pajamas all clean from the shower.

"Is he okay?" Dawn asked with fear in her voice and Buffy could see that she was trembling slightly.

"He's not dust so he'll be okay. I just need to get him cleaned up and blood into him. He'll be fine. Tara, can you go into the basement and in a box there is some of his clothes. He has some sleep pants in there." Buffy said.

"Of course. I'll bring up some warm water and a cloth so we can get him cleaned up." Tara said before she turned and left.

Dawn went over and sat down in the chair in the room. She couldn't take her eyes off of Spike. Her protector in Hell. The one that made it possible for her to get out of Hell without a scratch on her.

"It's my fault." Dawn said softly.

Buffy turned from starting to remove Spike's boots at the sound of her voice. She knew that this was hard on Dawn just as much as it would be for Spike. The two had clearly been through a lot together and Buffy was not going to try and downplay that connection or the trauma they had gone through.

"It's not your fault Dawnie. You didn't ask for any of this to happen." Buffy said with strength in her voice

"He died because of me. He was tortured in Hell for hundreds of years because of me." Dawn said with tears slowly going down her cheeks.

"No Sweetie, he made the choice to protect you, to bring you back home. He did that because he loves you. He loves both of us. We'll be there for him just like he was there for you. We'll take care of him and get you both healthy again."

"How long were we gone for?"

"A hundred and forty-seven days."

"That's it? It's been hundreds of years down there. I can't believe it's only been months." Dawn said shocked.

"It'll be okay. It's going to take some time, but it'll be okay."

Buffy went back over to Spike as Tara came into the room with the items. She placed them down on the bedside table and helped to get Spike out of his torn and dirty clothes and cleaned up. With his pants removed Tara immediately covered him up with a sheet from the bed and once the dirt and dried blood was removed from him they could all see the level of damage that had been done to him. He was covered in scars, red angry scars. Close to a hundred of them. All over his front and back. On his biceps and some on his legs. Buffy couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes at the sight of him. He had broken bones, covered in bruising and scars. He had clearly been through a great deal of pain and torture, all to protect her sister. Together Buffy and Tara worked on cleaning all of Spike's wounds and dressing them as best as they could. Tara did a simple healing spell to help increase Spike's own natural healing abilities. It wouldn't be instant, but at least it would help with the pain when he woke. Once he was taken care of Buffy got Spike dressed in some simple sleep pants and wrapped the covers around him. She needed to give him some blood to help, but she wanted to give him some of her blood to give his healing abilities even more of a jump start.

"Tara, can you take Dawn to her room. I'll be there in a second." Buffy said politely.

"I want to stay with him." Dawn said sadly and weakly. It was clear she was exhausted and wouldn't be awake for much longer.

"I know, but you need sleep just as badly as he does. You can see him after you've gotten some sleep. I'll stay with him I promise." Buffy said not looking to argue, but she couldn't just let Dawn fall asleep sitting up either.

"It's okay Sweetie, he's safe now." Tara said, as she gently helped to get Dawn up and they headed out of the room and back down the hallway.

Once they were gone Buffy turned her attention back to Spike who had still yet to even stir during any of this. Buffy knew that Spike could sleep like the dead, but he was also a very light sleeper. He would wake up at the smallest of sounds that were within his crypt. Buffy knew for a fact that if he was sleeping right now he would have been awake long ago. He was unconscious and there was no telling just how long he would be out for. Buffy didn't know if vampires could go into comas, but she was afraid that he was in the vampire version of one. Buffy got up and headed over to her dressing table and grabbed one of the knives she kept within it. She went back over to Spike and she made a deep cut along her left wrist. It was deep enough to bleed a good amount, but it wouldn't be dangerous for her. The Slayer part of her mind was screaming at her that having an unconscious vampire sucking on her wrist was dangerous, but Buffy knew that even in his current state Spike wouldn't hurt her like that.

Buffy placed her wrist against Spike's cut up mouth and she was relieved to see his mouth instantly open. The blood flowed into his mouth and he gently closed it around Buffy's wrists. Buffy was shocked that he was sucking on it and not using his teeth to make it deeper. She didn't even feel his fangs or the teeth that should have been in its place. Buffy didn't know for certain, but she would swear that he was missing those two teeth. Even though Spike was completely out he was still gentle with her wrist. When Buffy felt like she was losing too much blood she didn't even need to pull back. Spike just seemed to know and he let go. Buffy brought her wrist back to herself and she looked down at it. She could see the cut was already healing and she knew by morning it would be like it never even happened. Buffy wanted to stay right here watching over Spike, but she also had to make sure Dawn was okay.

Buffy placed a gentle kiss to Spike's forehead before she got up and headed down the hallway to Dawn's room. Tara had managed to get Dawn in her bed at least and under the covers, but that's as far as she was able to go. Tara was sitting down on the side of the bed, but she moved once Buffy was in the room. Buffy gave Tara a small warm smile before she sat down in Tara's previous spot.

"He's okay Dawnie. He just needs blood and sleep." Buffy said instantly knowing what was keeping Dawn awake.

"You don't know what he did for me. Hundreds of years down there and he never let them touch me. He kept me hidden. He wouldn't tell them know where I was, no matter they did to him. They wanted me, but he refused. He wouldn't leave me. He's my big brother Buffy." Dawn said with tears starting to build in her eyes again.

"I know Sweetie. And we're going to make sure he is back to his old annoying self. We'll get him there together I promise you. I'm not going to keep him from you or kick him out. He can stay as long as he wants."

"Really?" Dawn asked slightly surprised by how easy and accepting her sister was being.

"Yes really. I promise he'll be here when you wake up. You need sleep and he wouldn't want you to lose any over him. The best thing you can do for Spike is to rest up and get healthy yourself. He's going to need us both strong for him."

"Ok, you're right. I'll try and sleep."

"I'll be in my room with Spike if you need anything. Just close your eyes and let the exhaustion take over. You'll feel a lot better once you've got some rest."

Dawn gave a small nod and she went and laid down. Buffy kissed her on her head before she got up. Tara went over and did the same to Dawn and together they both headed out of the room, but Buffy made sure the door wasn't fully closed so that she could hear Dawn should she need her. Tara and Buffy made their way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Thank-you for coming and staying with Dawn. I really didn't want to leave her alone, but she was too tired to come with me."

"You don't have to thank me for that Buffy. You know I'll always help you. You must be feeling a lot of different emotions right now. This is not something any of us expected to be happening." Tara said gently and Buffy couldn't help but smile. Tara was once again more concerned about her than the fact that she was dragged out of her warm bed in the middle of the night.

"I don't know what I feel right now. I've been so numb for so long, numb and sad. I can't believe they're back. I know Spike said he would, but everyone, even Anya said it was impossible for anyone to break out of a Hell dimension. I wish I could talk to him and find out what happened, how he did it. I think I'm just relieved more than anything right now. Action girl. I don't know what I'll be feeling once that wears off." Buffy said as she sat down on the couch.

Tara sat down beside her and kept her voice within that gentle tone that Buffy had come to associate as being Tara. "That's normal Buffy. You've been through a lot in the past year with Glory and your mom passing away. It's natural for you to still be feeling numb with all of this. It's a huge shock and a lot to take in. There's still so much you don't know about what happened or how they escaped. You're handling it really well though. You didn't freeze, you went into action and got Spike and Dawn taken care of. You're doing really well with this Buffy."

"Tonight, tomorrow might not be so much of the okayness. The others are going to freak when they find out."

"They're going to be relieved to see Dawnie again and you don't know how they'll react to Spike being back. He did protect her through hundreds of years in Hell. His aura is even different. It's not as dark as it used to be. There's a lot of light and love within it. Still very dangerous, but that danger is directed towards people looking to hurt the ones he loves and not towards the general population. The most important thing is what you and Dawnie want. If you both want Spike around then stand your ground and don't let anyone chase him away or try to tell you different. It's your life Buffy, you have to live it how you want and how it will make you happy. You've been through so much, you deserve happiness. And you have my full support no matter what."

"Thanks, that means a lot. You've kinda been my only friend these past five months. The only one who understood my pain. I really appreciate it." Buffy said with a small smile.

"It's what friends do. Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Ya I'll be fine. I'm just going to sit with Spike, give him some blood every couple of hours. Thank-you for coming."

"I don't mind staying with you."

"I know, but I'll be okay. You should go back to be with Willow. I'm sure she's freaked with how sudden you had to leave. Maybe Scooby meeting tomorrow afternoon sometime?" Buffy suggested.

"Of course. I'll let everyone know what is going on and we can come by around lunch. Bring some pizza. I'm sure Dawnie would love some food by then."

"Sounds great. I guess I have to call Giles and let him know."

"Are you sure? I can do it."

"No it should be me. I don't know what he is going to do, but it should be me that tells him."

"Have you spoken since he left?"

"He calls once a week, but I don't answer. He leaves messages and I tend to call him once a month when I know he won't be home and leave him a message. We haven't actually talked since he left."

"So no actual talking has happened since he left. Are you sure you don't want me to tell him?"

"No it's fine. I'll call him and let him know." Buffy said already knowing that she would be leaving a message for Giles instead of actually talking to him. She was not in any mood to talk to him after him leaving her when she needed him the most.

"Ok, I'll let the others know and we'll come by later for lunch with pizzas. I can also bring some blood."

"Ok, sounds good."

Tara gave Buffy a quick hug before she got up and headed out. She had to get back to the dorms so she could tell Willow about all of this and then later she would need to tell Xander and Anya. All Tara could do was hope that they all took this positively and didn't cause any more stress to Buffy. Buffy let out a sigh and sat there on the couch for a moment trying to get her thoughts in order. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never thought it would. She had tried to stay hopeful that one day she would see Dawn and Spike again, but truthfully she never actually believed it. When Dawn and Spike had disappeared she had expected that Willow would be able to do a spell and they would be able to get them out. Buffy was more than prepared to go into that Hell dimension to get her sister out of it. Only Willow said it would be impossible to track down just which dimension that they were in. Even if she could have been able to find which Hell dimension they were in, Willow still was refusing to open a portal to it. Willow had told Buffy that it wouldn't be safe for her to go into a Hell dimension that they wouldn't know much about. Not to mention the number of potential demons that could break through the same very portal. Buffy knew it would be difficult, but she was more than prepared to figure it out. To try and come up with a plan that would work in their favour, but Willow, Xander and Giles held strong in not allowing that to be a possible plan at all.

It didn't help any when Anya added in that it would be impossible for Spike to be able to escape from the inside of a Hell dimension. In her time she had never heard of someone other than a God escaping. Buffy had tried to hold on the hope that Spike wasn't a normal vampire and that he would find a way to get Dawn out. After five months of Dawn and Spike being gone Buffy didn't hold any hope in her heart. It was merely a pipe dream, something that wasn't ever going to happen. Every week Buffy would buy a couple of blood packets just in case her dream came true. Willow and Xander had told her many times that it was a waste of money and that she needed to move on. They had even talked about setting her up with different men, like that would make up for the fact that her sister died in front of her. Or that Spike, a man that swore he loved her, had died in her place just to try and protect her sister in Hell. None of that mattered to them. They didn't see Spike as anything more than an obsessed soulless monster that saw an opportunity to take advantage of Buffy's emotions and took it. It didn't matter that Spike had died to protect Dawn in a Hell dimension. To them he would always be nothing more than a soulless monster. It's why when Buffy discovered that she had fallen in love with Spike, months after his death, that she had only mentioned it to Tara one night when Tara found her crying into Spike's duster in her room. Tara was the only one that understood what Buffy was feeling, the only one to accept her feelings for a dead man.

Now Spike was back. He had rescued Dawn and brought her back to her. Buffy couldn't stop the love filling her entire body at that fact that Spike had done the impossible. That Spike had protected her little sister and managed to get Dawn not only out of Hell, but out without ever having been hurt. He had endured endless torture for them. He was a warrior, her warrior, and Buffy never wanted him out of her life. She knew that he was going to be in for one hell of a shock when he was awake and able to talk. Buffy knew that Spike was going to be confused by her feelings because to him it would feel sudden. Buffy didn't care though. She knew that Spike still loved her, he wasn't the type of man to give up on someone so easily. Buffy also knew that Spike would need time to adjust to being back alive and dealing with what happened to him. Buffy was going to be there for him. She was going to be supportive and caring and make sure he had everything he needed. She wasn't going to turn her back on him no matter what any of the others said. If they had a problem with Spike being in their lives or living here they could walk away Buffy was done with being told what to do and how to live her life. Tara was right, she had every right to her own happiness.

Buffy let out a sigh before she got up and decided to call Giles now that way she wouldn't have to talk to him. She was still very angry and upset with him for how he left. She had made sure to not answer his calls and only call back when she knew he wouldn't be home. Buffy waited until the answering machine kicked on before leaving a very short message.

"Giles, just wanted to let you know Dawn and Spike are back. They got out tonight."

With that Buffy simply ended the call and didn't think twice about it. Buffy then proceeded to make a quick call t her work leaving a message that she was sick and wouldn't be able to be in for her shift. Buffy wanted to go back upstairs and be with Spike, but she had to make sure that the blood was still good. If not she would quickly run out for some. Buffy headed into her kitchen and checked the blood. They still had a couple of days left on them. She closed the fridge door and when her eyes hit the window she was shocked to see a man standing in her backyard with a very large brown dog. The dog was almost the size of a bear and almost as fluffy as one. Buffy instantly knew who the man was, but why he was here she had no idea. Buffy really didn't want to deal with this tonight. She just wanted to curl up against Spike and make sure he was okay. But she knew this guy wasn't going to disappear without speaking to her. Buffy headed out her kitchen door to the backyard.

"Evening Slayer."

"What are you doing here Whistler?" Buffy asked with a guarded voice. The last time she had seen Whistler he was telling her about the end of the world and having to kill Angel, the man she had loved at the time.

"Got some info that you desperately need. As you might have noticed your vamp and kid sis just magically appeared tonight."

"You're not taking them." Buffy said ready to fight to the death to protect Dawn and Spike.

"Whoa hey, not looking to take anyone. Fact of the matter is the PTB are thrilled that William was able to get them out of that dimension. It was one of the most cruelest Hell dimensions there is. It was meant as a backup plan in case Glory got the portal open. It would automatically transport her to the Eldithrian dimension. The place where all uncontrollable Hell Gods and the most dangerous of creatures go. They never get out and the torture is unspeakable. A single minute here is a day there. I know math isn't your strong suit, but it's been a hell of a lot more than just five months to them. We're talking hundreds of years here in the worst place in the universe."

"Oh my God," Buffy said softly as she closed her eyes for a second at the reality of the Hell dimension the two people she loved most in this world had been in for hundreds of years.

"I know it's not pleasant, but you needed to know that. You also need to know a rather lengthy story about your new found love interest. You might want to sit down you're not that strong since their death."

"I get the job done." Buffy said defensively, but sat down on the back step nonetheless.

"You do Kitten and the Powers couldn't be prouder of you. That being said though, you're thinner, tired and looking for death far too much right now. They're hoping that chances are with those two back in your life forcing you to continue forward."

"Yes, I haven't been happy, but you can't blame me for that. But they are back and I won't let anything happen to them and I'd really like to get back up there with them. So spell it Whistler, and do it fast before I forget what side you are on."

"Mean no disrespect Kitten, just stating facts. I also brought you a present don't forget."

"And what might that be?"

"Artemis of course. Or did you think I started to travel around with a Heaven Hound."

"I'm sorry a what?" Buffy asked confused.

"You've heard of Hellhounds right?"

"Ya and they didn't look like that."

"Well no they're demonic why would they? This guy here is the Power's version of one. Looks like a rather large dog, but a powerful fighter and protector. Plus he can't be killed unless it is by a Hellhound."

"He? I might not remember much from my history class in high school. But I do remember that Artemis was a Greek Goddess, not a man."

"The name can be gender universal. Plus it suit this guy. Artemis was the Goddess of protection amoung other things like childbirth, virginity and nature. This guy though is a fierce warrior and has the strongest natural instinct to protect it's master that we've ever seen. Makes sense considering who his master was destined to be."

"You said a present for me, so I'm assuming that mean I'm his master."

"No not you. Your present is information. This guy belongs to William."

"Spike? Spike is his master?" Buffy asked now more confused than ever.

"He is. Now time for your present, information. Back in the 1800s the Powers put their plan into play. As you know they see centuries into the future and they plan with the goal of defeating evil forever. To do that they have to put into play a few players over the centuries. They created the Slayers to start protecting innocent people and bringing down the demon population. They put Watchers into play to give the Slayer an ally and information. The Powers always have the end goal in mind. They saw you and your life in your time frame. They saw that you would be different compared to any other Slayer in history and future Slayers after your duty was complete. You were already their best Slayer and pride and joy before you were even thought of. They knew you were a creature of people though. You needed people in your life that you love that would fight beside you. That made you stronger, but it also gave you problems with making a full connection to someone. Someone that understood how you felt being a Slayer and that burden on your shoulders. What it meant to have a killing instinct and strength in you. They wanted to give you an equal. Someone that would be able to fight by your side, but not push ahead of you. Someone that would accept you completely and be what you needed."

"Ok, but why? I'm just another Slayer, why would the Powers go out of their way to give me a partner?"

"Because kitten you are not just another Slayer. The future they foresee for you is amazing. Painful at times and hard, but for the most part you have an amazing life ahead of you. You have no idea just how happy you are going to be kitten. This partner would only make you happier and stronger. You both would feed off each other's strengths and eliminate the weaknesses you both shared. Your opposite the darkness to your light. Someone that could take your light in and be better. Someone that would let you embrace the darkness within you and not judge or hold it against you. Both of you partners and complete when together. You would have had this person your whole life, from the time you were born until the very end. He would have been there to train you and help you before you ever knew you were a Slayer. But evil won for a very long time. The Powers thought they lost their powerful warrior forever."

"Ok, that sounds great, but still confused here. If he's lost forever, then why are you here?" Buffy didn't want to think about what she could be missing out on. She was going to be happy with what she had tonight.

"He's not lost anymore kitten. The Powers granted a woman in 1857 a son. She had never married and was losing hope of ever having a child. One morning she woke up to being pregnant. A miracle. Within her was a Guardian of the Light, kinda like a Heaven Warrior. Not an Angel, but a fighter against the darkness. A very powerful fighter, more like a God, but without the title. They also have black wings instead of the traditional grey wings of an Angel. He was born William Pratt, later to be known as Spike." Whistler said and he paused to let that realisation hit Buffy.

"Spike? Wait, are you saying that Spike is this Guardian thing? My partner?" Buffy asked now very confused, but very interested in what this all could mean for her and for Spike.

"He didn't know, not until he landed in that Hell dimension. It's how it was supposed to work. He would have no memory, no indication of anything until he was thirty. He kept the perks though, not being able to die unless by demonic means, didn't often get sick, things like that. On his thirtieth birthday he was supposed to remember just how old he actually is, which is ten thousand years old roughly, and he would remember his purpose. He would then travel the world protecting the new Slayers and helping them train until your time came. He was destined to be your protector and then your partner. But then everything changed. He was Sired by Drusilla at the age of twenty-seven. Two and a half years away from immortality."

"He would have been completely immortal?"

"Completely. And if the time ever came where the world ended he would go into Heaven to live out the rest of existence. The Powers thought they lost him forever, that there was no way to get him back. The demon blocked all of the power he had from being a guardian, locked it up inside. William had no idea it was even there. Everything changed though when he willingly jumped into that portal after your kid sister. Which is another story that adds to this one, but first we'll go over William."

"What about my sister?"

"I'll explain after don't worry. When they got to the Hell dimension William knew something wasn't right. He's smarter than everyone in your group gave him credit for. During the first torture session that lasted three years the demon got too weak and the guardian was finally able to break through. From what the Powers could gather through William's pain, there was an internal struggle for years between thee demon and the guardian. Something of pure evil and darkness against Heaven's light. After a good hundred years they were both able to merge and become one. The memories came to him as did his wings, but his strength is too zapped. His strength is connected to the strength of his demon now. When the demon is too weak, he's guardian strength is too weak. The demon must be fully healed in order for William to access his true power and strength. He was the reason they were able to escape. He was finally able to make it through the ten gates of that Hell dimension to get back to Earth. It took a very long time to them and each day in the darkness made his guardian weaker and weaker. A guardian needs light, even if they are not angelic in nature, they still come from a place of light and peace. Being trapped in a place of torment and darkness has left him very weak. He doesn't have a soul, but his guardian self is very tired and in need of some strength."

"He's here now. I'm not letting him go anywhere He can heal here and get stronger."

"He will heal and each day he will get stronger. He's traumatized and it will be a hard road to being perfectly okay again but he will get there. In the meantime he won't be able to access his full strength until the demon has recovered its strength. It's not going to be as easy as giving him blood and rest. He's going to be weaker for a month or two. Now that his presence has been discovered in that Hell dimension it will have gotten out. Demons and Hell Hounds will be summoned to try and kill him. Only a demon from a Hell dimension can kill him until his guardian self is fully healed and at top strength. That could take six months though depending on how well his mind heals from the darkness. Hence Artemis being here. He will provide added protection and can help eliminate any demon or Hell Hound that are summoned."

"So is he still a vampire?"

"He is, he's both right now. When both parts of him are fully healed he will be incredibly powerful, but he will still need blood. He'll be able to be in the sunlight right away though and he does have his wings."

"So he just needs time to heal then and he'll be fully okay again." Buffy said feeling better about all of this.

"Between the connection he has with you and your kid sister, he will heal and be back to one hundred percent. Until then he'll just need some protection. Now about your kid sister."

"What about her?" Buffy asked guarded once again. She wasn't going to lose either of them ever again.

"As you know she was a green blob of energy before last year happened. When William was born his mother was given a special container that contained that energy. Your sister basically. William's job was to protect it to ensure that it was never used. She's not just a key to that portal, she's a key to open any portal or dimension, should she actually learn how to use her powers. She could do a lot of other magical abilities, but what in her form is unknown. The point was, that her power could be used to destroy this universe if the wrong person got ahold of her. William's job was to protect it and keep it hidden. Now, when he was turned he forgot all about it and he wouldn't have remembered until his memories of his other self surfaced. Now that she is human there's even more of a danger. You can't hide her in a safe somewhere anymore. William was chosen to be her protector, her being your sister now only connects you both all the more. She needs to be protected from any other demon or God looking to use her powers to bring forth Hell on Earth. You also need to continue with her training. William was doing some of that when he could just in case she was grabbed when he wasn't there. She's going to need your support in that. There's a local coven, your Witch or Watcher should know about it. You should get in contact with them and let them help Dawn discover her magical powers. The more she knows about them, the better she controls them, the safer everyone will be."

"Ok, I can do that. That's easy." Buffy said feeling a lot better now knowing that it wasn't anything serious. It was just one more connection the three of them shared. And Dawn training wouldn't be that big of a deal. She needed to learn some self-defense anyways.

"Well unless you got any questions Kitten, I'm out of here."

"Spike remembers everything about himself now?"

"He does, even before he was born on this Earth. He's already explained to Dawn what I did to you. You don't have to worry about that, they're on the same page about everything. Though the dog is new."

"And the dog is by all means a normal dog?"

"Well normal not really. He eats dog food and behaves like a dog until he fights, then he's more like a pack of wolves all wrapped into one. He's fully trained though."

"Ok. Then I guess that's it. I'm sure I can ask Spike if I have any questions."

"He'll be able to answer em. Oh one last thing, your kid sister will be immortal now. Can't risk her dying again. She'll age until she's twenty-five."

"Wait what? So she'll never die? What about getting hurt?"

"She can still get hurt, she just won't die. She'll take the same amount of time to heal like a normal human does. The Powers couldn't risk her dying a natural death. Not really sure what would happen."

"Then once Spike is fully healed, they'll both never die." Buffy said slightly shocked by what that meant for them. They would always have each other, a thought that was comforting to Buffy. At least when she died they would have each other.

"That's right Kitten. Keep them safe, they need you. And remember your future is bright and very happy." And with that Whistler was gone and it was just Buffy and Artemis in her yard.

Artemis walked over to Buffy and placed his paw on her lap. Buffy gave him a pet as she spoke.

"Hey boy, welcome to your new home I guess eh? Let's go check in on your new master."

Buffy got up and headed inside with Artemis right behind her. It was going to take some time for her to get used to having a dog around and in the house, especially a rather huge dog. Any added protection to Dawn and Spike though was fine by her. Buffy headed straight upstairs and peeked into Dawn's room, but she was sound asleep. She made her way into her bedroom and Spike had yet to move. Artemis went straight over to Spike and smelt him before giving a lick to his cheek. He then curled up on the floor right next to the bed to keep an eye on Spike. Buffy closed the door slightly before she went over to the empty side of her bed and crawled in. She got under the covers and curled up against Spike as best as she could. She didn't want to hurt him so she made sure she wasn't on his chest. For a moment she thought that a bigger bed would be nice. Not too big, but big enough for them to both be close and comfortable, assuming Spike would even want to share a bed with her. That was a sad thought and Buffy didn't want to think about anything sad right now. She pushed that thought aside and closed her eyes. Just allowing herself to enjoy this feeling before Dawn or Spike woke and she would be needed. At least they were all safe once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara arrived back at the dorms and headed inside the room. Willow had been lightly sleeping, clearly worried about why Tara had run off to Buffy this late at night. At the sound of the door being open Willow opened her eyes and turned her head to see Tara. She looked tired, but more than just physically. It was clear there was a lot on her mind.

"What happened Baby?" Willow asked.

Tara answered as she got changed into her sleep clothes so she could get some sleep before the morning.

"Dawn and Spike are back."

"What?" Willow asked with shock as she sat up.

Tara got into the bed and under the covers as she began to explain. "We don't know how yet. But Dawn arrived at the house covered in ash. Spike was trapped under the rubble where the tower is. She woke up there stuck, Spike was able to get the beam off from her, but he lost consciousness. Dawn ran home to get Buffy's help with Spike. Buffy didn't want to leave Dawn home alone and she was too tired and weak to go back to the site and then home again. Dawnie was so upset. I managed to get her into the shower and changed, but she cried the whole time. Spike is in terrible shape. I did a healing spell to help speed up his natural healing abilities and Buffy gave him some blood. Hopefully he will be awake in the morning. He didn't even stir at all. He's covered in bruises, broken bones, ash and scars. There was easily a hundred scars all over him. Some were long, it looked like he had been whipped."

"How my God. How is that even possible? They never should have been able to escape. Where were they?" Willow asked now more confused and worried than ever.

"I don't know how. Dawnie just said that Spike got them out. I don't know what dimension they were in, but it was a Hell dimension. Dawnie didn't have a mark on her. She said that Spike protected her through everything. That he wouldn't let anyone have her or hurt her. I'm worried about them, all three of them. This won't be easy for any of them to handle. Dawnie has spent hundreds of years she said in that Hell dimension. Her and Spike are going to be traumatized by it and Buffy has been so hurt by their death. They're going to need a lot of support."

"No other course, but um, are you sure they are Dawn and Spike and not some demon lookalike?" Willow asked gently.

"No it's them. Dawnie's aura is the same as it was with all of that green around her. And Spike's aura is pretty close to the same. He has a lot more light in it than he used to, but if he was more demony than he used to be it wouldn't be light it would be darker. It's them. I told Buffy that I would tell Xander and Anya. She said she would call Giles and let him know. I also said that we all would be by for lunch and bring pizza. I think the more support they have the easier it will be on them."

"No of course we'll be there. Buffy must be so happy to have Dawnie back. She's been so sad without her."

"She is, but I think mostly tonight she was just shocked. I think later when she's had the chance to relax it'll hit her. She has them both back in her life again."

"Well I'm not too sure how happy she'll be to have Spike back in it. Hopefully he doesn't try and take advantage of this situation."

"He wouldn't do that. And Buffy cares about Spike. What he did meant a lot to her. I wouldn't be surprised to see that she acts differently towards him now. He made a huge sacrifice going into that portal."

"I wouldn't call it a sacrifice exactly. More like someone that thought they could manipulate someone's feelings. He was obsessed with her, following her around and trying to take advantage of her when Joyce died. Buffy let Spike get closer than she ever should have, but with Glory she needed his strength, not that it did anything for her. I just don't want Buffy thinking she owes him something for all of this. She didn't like him before, there's no reason for her to like him now."

"But he didn't do what he did to try and manipulate Buffy's feelings. He did actually die, he went to Hell to protect Dawnie. He knew he was going to die, if he wanted to manipulate her feelings or take advantage of her, he would have just got her off the tower and been there for her after Dawnie's death. Spike is different and I don't think it's fair for anyone to hold his past actions against him, especially after what he's done to protect Dawn. I think he's earned the right for a chance and no judgement from us."

"Maybe. I guess that will depend on how he is after this. I'm not going to let anyone take advantage of Buffy. She's been through enough and she is finally getting back on track. She was working and taking care of the bills and patrolling again. She doesn't need any added stress or trouble."

"And I'm not saying we sit back and let Spike try and hurt her, not that I think he will. I'm saying that if Buffy wishes for Spike to be there, then we need to respect her decision as long as it's not dangerous to her or to Dawnie. She needs friends right now and not a bunch of people telling her how to live her life. If this is something she feels she needs to do, then as her friends we should support her." Tara said hoping to get Willow to see what side Buffy is coming from. As Tara knew Buffy's true feelings towards Spike.

"And I will. I'm not looking to cause stress, but I can't help but be protective of her, especially after the last year she's had. I just want what is best for her. If Spike is going to change then okay, but I don't want Buffy feeling obligated to him because of this."

"And I don't think she does. You'll be able to see her tomorrow and maybe Spike will have woken up by then and we might know more about what happened. I don't think we should be pressuring Dawnie for answers right now."

"No, she's been through too much. She doesn't need a group interrogating her. And you're right at lunch we can see them and see what we know."

"Right. We need sleep though, I'm very tired." Tara said with a small smile.

"Aw baby, i'd imagine. That couldn't have been easy on you. Come here." Willow said as she pulled Tara in for a hug.

They both laid down and Willow continued to keep her arms wrapped around Tara and together they fell asleep, both anxious for this lunch later on that day.


End file.
